


Sleepy Cuddles

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Shadowhunters Prompts [44]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Caring Magnus, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Magnus knows exactly how to tempt his little Shadowhunter into actually going to bed.





	Sleepy Cuddles

Shadowhunters || Jagnus || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Sleepy Cuddles || Jagnus || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Sleepy Cuddles

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, cuddles

Main Pairing: Magnus/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Magnus Bane

Summary: Prompt: "I don't need to go to bed, I'm not tired, I'll be fine." - "But, darling, I'll be so lonely without you. Come curl up in my arms so I can feel whole again." - "O-oh. Well. Are you trying to seduce me into healthy sleeping patterns?" - "Is it working?" for Jagnus.

Magnus knows exactly how to tempt his little Shadowhunter into actually going to bed.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_Sleepy Cuddles_

When Magnus returned home late from meeting a client, the light in the living room was still on and Jace was hunched over one of the large tombs, reading up on whatever he deemed interesting and vital. The blonde read a lot, even if people liked to undermine it. He was bright, he was more than just muscle to fight - he knew what he was fighting and how he was supposed to fight it, because he _studied_ it. One of the things Magnus had learned and come to appreciate about his roommate ever since Jace had moved into the loft.

"It's late, sweetheart. Shouldn't you be in bed?", wondered Magnus gently.

"I don't need to go to bed, I'm not tired, I'll be fine."

There was a certain grumpy defiance to Jace's voice. One Magnus was _more_ than just familiar with. Ever since he had been rescued from the Morning Star, Jace had been plagued by nightmares and instead of admitting to them, he rather avoided sleeping. Late night readings, very early training sessions, anything to excuse not sleeping. Even though he was, quite clearly, not fine.

Now, at first Magnus had simply been concerned about this and wondered what to do with this. How to help his roommate. But when they became more than just roommates, Magnus actually found a method that seemed to help Jace sleep. It was quite simple and also very enjoyable for the warlock too.

"But, darling, I'll be so lonely without you", sighed Magnus dramatically and draped himself over Jace's shoulders from behind, resting his chin on Jace's head. "Come curl up in my arms so I can feel whole again."

"O-oh. Well...", mumbled Jace surprised, before he paused for a moment. "Are you trying to seduce me into healthy sleeping patterns?"

"Is it working?", asked Magnus slyly.

As strong and brave as Jace Herondale was, he was also an abused child who had been denied positive physical contact for half his life and been too scarred to initiate and seek it out himself in the latter half. Something Magnus had noticed too. The only one Jace willingly and actively sought physical comfort from was his parabatai. So Magnus had started offering it, at first very subtly to ease Jace into the idea of trusting Magnus with this, then, well, less subtle. Because Jace was soaking every hug and gentle caress and cuddling session up like a sun-dried sponge the ocean.

"I... guess... I could call it a night", muttered Jace reluctantly. "If you _really_ need me so _you_ can sleep peacefully."

"Oh, yes, I do", confirmed Magnus with a slightly dramatic sigh. "I've been gone for two days. And last night, in that horrendous mansion, urgh the bed was so uncomfortable and it was missing my favorite little Shadowhunter to cuddle..."

With a wink did Magnus turn around and head toward their bedroom. He head the heavy book being closed with a thump and then steps following him. Pleased did Magnus use his magic to change them both into something more comfortable and then lift the sheets to beckon Jace into bed with him. The blonde instantly curled up against him, head resting on Magnus' chest and leg thrown over his waist. A gentle smile found its way onto Magnus' lips as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and pulled him closer so he could kiss the top of Jace's head.

"Good night, my little Shadowhunter", whispered Magnus gently, noticing that Jace had nearly instantly fallen asleep after his head hit Magnus' chest.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? I accidentally wrote a thing because I was tagged in a very pretty, shiny writing prompt by one of my precious followers over at tumblr (come visit me at [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/) ;3) - and the prompt just SCREAMED Jagnus to the degree that I was simply FORCED to write it. ùû


End file.
